


Craving Life

by sadpendragon



Series: mithian/elena fics [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadpendragon/pseuds/sadpendragon
Summary: Mithian has a lot of different cravings: food, comfort, life... She counts herself lucky that she has someone who fulfils all of her cravings—making her feel full when she's feeling down.
Relationships: Elena/Mithian (Merlin)
Series: mithian/elena fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975003
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11
Collections: Merlin Rarepair Hub





	Craving Life

Getting out of bed will never not be hard for Mithian, but now especially. Mithian’s whole body croaked as she stood up in bed and groaned. She wanted to lay back down. But it was past noon and it was about time to get up. Also, _she was starving_. She descended the stairs of their apartment, one hand holding her stiff back and the other clenching the rails. When she reached halfway down—in the slowest way possible—a deliciously sweet smell invaded her nostrils. _Mithian went down faster._ The sight that greeted her in the kitchen was simultaneously catastrophic and delightful. There had never been so many things on their kitchen counter before. There had never been that many things smeared on Elena’s face and skin, apart from paint. Which it almost looked like it was.

“Good morning, wife. New painting project?”

Elena’s wide eyes looked up and she groaned. “No no no! I was going to give you breakfast in bed.”

“It’s 1pm.” Mithian chuckled then wrapped her arms around herself as she felt a chill run through her. “Why are all the windows open?”

Elena tried and failed to wipe away what Mithian now knew was icing. “I burned the first serving of cookies…” Mithian tried to stifle her laugh. Elena’s shoulders sacked for a moment as she breathed out, then Mithian’s favourite smile of hers made an appearance as she strode over to Mithian, hands outstretched. “How’s my baby darling doing, how’s my little pumpkin donut? Did you sleep well? Ooh I bet you did!” Elena was, in fact, not talking to her. Though it wouldn’t be wrong to assume she was. No, Elena’s hands were tenderly placed on Mithian’s gigantic belly, hosting their soon to be born child—which was who her wife was addressing.

Mithian let her ramble on for a minute before… “Sooo, are the cookies ready?”

Right after saying that she felt the baby move inside her. Elena chuckled. “I think my two babies are hungry, huh?”

“We sure are, wife!”

Elena’s eyebrows rose. “Are you ever going to stop calling me like that?”

“I think if my old snobby mother gets to pretentiously address my father as _husband_ all the time, I sure get to address my wife as _wife_. Because I’ll let you know that I'm a snob, and very proud of having a wife.” Comphet had been thrown in the trash a few years ago where it belonged.

“As you should be.” Elena kissed her nose. “Cookies are ready. Anything else you’re craving that preferably doesn’t require for me to cook because I am obviously a disaster in the matter?” she finished with a sheepish smile.

Mithian shrugged innocently. “Just...a milkshake, a shepherd's pie, curry, chips and chicken nuggets?”

Elena narrowed her eyes. “All of that...at once?”

Mithian shrugged again. “Probably.”

“Well,” Elena took out her phone and smiled. “Thank God for takeaway food!”

They chuckled together and then Elena helped Mithian onto the sofa with a bowl of cookies. Mithian ate them like crisps. It had been such a hard pregnancy but Mithian was grateful for the wife she had and the life they were living. Mithian may have lost a few friends and family when she had come out and spiralled into depression, but it was the little things like Elena trying— _and failing—_ to cook that made Mithian realise truly how lucky she was. Lucky to have survived depression, lucky to have found her. Maybe she was not simply lucky, but strong also. It had been a learning experience, but Elena made sure she knew she was strong and brave, _always had been_. In the evening they would watch a movie and Elena would fall asleep in the first 10 minutes like she usually does, her head falling on Mithian’s shoulder—and in that moment Mithian would be just a little bit more certain about how life was truly worth it after all.

**Author's Note:**

> just a little mithian/elena for the soul. inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/sadpendragon/status/1255560727441690626?s=20)
> 
> this was written in a few hours and not beta'd i'm sorry but these sapphics wanted content so i had to give it to em


End file.
